After Death
by distswim13
Summary: Tenzin looks back on his life in his old age. Then, upon passing into the spirit world, he meets an old friend and comes to a conclusion. Linzin.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Legend of Korra. If I did, Lizin would have been a thing.

By the time Tenzin had reached the ripe old age of 90, he had lived a full and satisfying life. He and wife had raised four wonderful children. His four children had grown into master airbenders. Jinora, the most spiritually connected of the group, had taken his position as the head of the Air Nation. All his children had gone on to marry and he was blessed with little airbending grandbabies. He had witnessed the rebirth of the air nation after Harmonic Convergence and had had the honor to be the airbending master to the avatar. Yes indeed, Tenzin thought to himself in the weeks preceding the end of his life. He had had a great life with few regrets.

During the day, he avoided thinking about the decisions in his life that would forever hold an air of "what if" about them. At night, however, the thoughts would slowly creep into his mind.

What if he had not been so obsessed with upholding his father's legacy? What if he had just focused on being _Tenzin_?

He knew the answer to the question, but avoided admitting it. In the end, the answer always returned to the same large pair of green eyes. Though he would never regret his marriage to his wonderful wife, Tenzin could not help but imagine what would have been different if he had chosen to never leave his first love.

Would he have done things differently if he had known Harmonic Convergence would restore the airbending race? He did not have an answer to such thoughts and quickly tried to wipe them from his mind.

She had passed away a few months before he had realized that he himself was nearing the end of his life. The news of her death had broken his heart, as well as set the city in mourning. She was an icon to the people of Republic City, just as her mother was before her. It was only after Lin Beifong had passed that Tenzin realized how deeply they were connected. Her death made him feel as though he was missing a part of himself and he often found himself reminiscing over their memories together from their childhood, to their relationship, to their renewed friendship.

She had been his first friend. She was the one who had convinced him to first take a stand against Bumi's constant bullying. Lin was his first crush, his first kiss and his first love. She had been there as he received his air bending tattoos. It was her arms that held him as his father died. Even after years of not speaking to each other, it was Lin who willingly sacrificed herself to save his family from Amon.

He was who he was because of her.

The day Tenzin died was calm and peaceful. He simply fell asleep, unaware that he would never again awaken. As his body lay back in the physical world, his soul travelled to the spirit world where the dead stayed, keeping an eye over those they had left behind.

Tenzin was unaware of what had happened when he found himself in a grove of trees. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. Years of learning the ancient airbending ways told him that he had passed on to the land of the dead. He smiled, pleased that the experience had been painless. It was only then that he realized he was not alone.

She was standing in the corner of the grove, staring at him intently. Her appearance had changed. She was not the elderly woman he had last seen months before. She stood before him youthful and proud. Her long black hair hung down her shoulders, slowly flowing in the wind. Her skin was radiant and the scars on her cheeks had vanished. Her large green eyes looked at him curiously. Right in front of him was Lin looking as beautiful and young as the day he had first told her he loved her.

"Lin?" He asked, finding his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you that question Airhead. Here I was, minding my own business and now…. Here you are."

"You look… amazing."

"No, I look young," She corrected. "I'm not that eighty-something year old woman you last saw. And, if I must admit, you don't look so bad yourself."

Tenzin looked down at his to finds that his wrinkles were gone. The tattoos on his forearms were a brilliant blue, undisturbed by years of wear and tear on his body. It was only then that he realized how _great_ he felt. Gone were the aches in pains that had consumed his joints. If he had to guess, he would have assumed that he was around the age Lin appeared to be.

"I'm… I'm young!" He wanted to shout with joy.

"It's amazing, isn't it? You return to the age when you were the happiest."

He heard Lin's words then looked at her. "So the prime of your life was around…errr… sixteen?"

She shrugged. "Think about it. When I was a teenager I had everything. Su wasn't running around breaking the law yet. At times she still respected me as her older sister. I had mastered earthbending and was quickly proving to be the most talented metalbender at the police academy. I was starting my life with the perfect job, perfect boyfriend and perfect future."

"It was supposed to be perfect, wasn't it?"

"What was? My life? I had a great life. We both did."

Tenzin shook his head. "Our life. Our life together was supposed to be perfect."

"Oh," She paused. "Please don't tell me that's why your spirit gathered here, to apologize yet again for ending things between us."

"No, that's not it." Tenzin looked at Lin, wondering if he should tell the truth. "I've just… since you're death I've been thinking. You were the single biggest influence in my life. The good. The bad. Everything. You have been there for the majority of major moments, Lin. I am who I am because of you."

"I am who I because of you too Airhead." Only Tenzin could sense that she was admitting these deep feelings to him, as her tone stayed as nonchalant as ever. "Bitter and tough- but it's because of you."

"I'm serious Lin," he walked over to her and put one hand on her cheek. "Though I can't complain about my life… I would be lying if I said there wasn't one day I didn't think about what would have happened if I hadn't of let my father's legacy dictate my life."

"Well for one thing, you would have saved Air Temple Island a lot of money spent on damage repairs" Lin snapped.

"I also wouldn't have let the love of my life escape from my grasps just so I do what I thought was expected of me."

Lin gasped, unprepared for Tenzin's words. Her reaction alone was enough for Tenzin to know that she too, deep down, still felt the internal pull that only true soulmates had.

"Lin, my father always said that it is only after death that your spirit releases itself from all the secrets, regrets and struggles that were bound to your soul in life. The monks had taught him that. I think, perhaps, that is why I've manifested right here, with you."

"I… I don't understand." Lin's hard exterior had melted away in a way only Tenzin knew how to do.

"Perhaps death is a blessing. We have nothing else to do but enjoy each other's company for hours on end. This time Lin, I won't be leaving." He grabbed her hand and had no intention of letting go.


End file.
